


Bindings and Blindfolds

by rowaelinsmut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Feyre brings home a new toy and takes control in the bedroom.





	Bindings and Blindfolds

Feyre leaned against the door frame to her and Rhys’ bedroom, watching as her mate did his nightly stretches, clad in nothing more than some very risqué lingerie. She bit her lip as he extended his arms as high as they could go, his loose exercise pants hanging low on his hips. 

See something you like, Feyre Darling?

She could sense that his voice inside of her head was slightly breathless as he beheld her in her finery. The black silk corset top pushed her full breasts up and the sides of the top were strategically cut out so most of her skin was visible. The panties themselves were mere scraps of lace, showing off her generous ass - which boded well for her as she knew Rhys was especially fond of that particular asset.

Feyre sauntered over, stopping in front of Rhys, the whisper of the fine silk against her skin the only sound in the room. She looked up at him under her lashes, a feline smile gracing her full lips and she ran a teasing finger across his hips and abdomen. Rhys shivered at the contact and his gaze heated as he scented Feyre’s desire. “I do in fact see something I like, and I plan to take full advantage of it.”

Rhys’ eyes practically glowed, “How very brazen for a High Lady.” 

Feyre leaned forward, kissing a trail up Rhy’s pectoral before biting down on the solid flesh. Rhysand shuddered once more, a groan escaping and made to grab at Feyre’s hips but she pulled back and gave him a secret smile. “Oh no, Rhys, this time I take the lead. You don’t touch me until I tell you to.”

Rhys groaned, “You would deny your mate the pleasures of your body?”

“I would.” She purred, “For now.” And she pushed Rhys down on the bed. Fortunately, Rhys didn’t have his wings out this evening otherwise she may have caused him some discomfort. Feyre had calculated whether or not she planned to tease him by playing with them but for what she had in mind, it wouldn’t be necessary. Rhysand scooted up so he was fully situated in the middle of the bed.

Feyre crawled on top of Rhysand, settling in his lap. He ran his hands up her thighs to settle on her hips but Feyre shook her head. “I shall have to punish you if you cannot behave, High Lord.”

Rhys smirked, his violet eyes heady with lust, but reluctantly removed his hands. “Do your worst.”

Feyre ran her hands up Rhys’ stomach and chest, biting her lip as she dug her nails in a drew them back down. Rhys gasped and writhed underneath her hips, using his advantage to press his half erect cock against her ass. Feyre’s eyes fluttered closed briefly but she took a deep breath, soothing her own desires. This was about Rhys.

She climbed off her mate and he started to protest but Feyre leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips, effectively silencing him. She scooted to the edge of the bed and Rhys rolled to his side, watching as she moved across the room to their shared armoire. 

“Are you just going to leave me hanging, darling?” He asked, his arm bracing his head as his violet eyes tracked her movements. Feyre opened the top drawer and pulled out a silk blindfold and a length of black rope.

Rhys cocked an eyebrow, a sly grin on his face. “Not hanging, exactly.” Feyre responded, deliberately swishing her hips back and forth on her way back to their bed. She crawled back on the bed, offering the blindfold to Rhys, silently asking his permission. He nodded and held still as Feyre fastened the blindfold around his head, ensuring his eyes were completely covered. She made an efficient knot in the back and tugged experimentally on it. 

“Almost perfect,” she murmured, her voice husky.

“Almost?” He teased, unable to see the sparkle in Feyre’s eyes as she teased him. 

“Just one more thing, my love…” Feyre reach for both of Rhys’ hands and tied one of the three ropes she had around each of his wrists before stretching up and looping the rope around the rungs in the headboard. Feyre made sure she deliberately brushed against Rhy’s bare chest on her way back down.

Feyre ran her hands down his chest, letting her nails lightly scratch his skin. “Feyre…” Rhys growled, his back arching. Feyre smirked and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his pants, pulling them down with intentional slowness. Rhys obligingly lifted his hips and Feyre easily slid the lounging pants over his sculpted ass. 

Feyre left them hanging around his ankles as she got off the bed once more, coming around to the end of the bed. She pulled his pants off and dropped the pants on the floor. She ran a teasing finger along the top of his foot much to Rhysand’s displeasure as he was ticklish, before she also tied each of his feet to either side of the bed. 

“Is this how you like me, Feyre Darling? Bound and at your mercy?”

Feyre giggled huskily. “Perhaps.” She came back around and crawled into bed, lying alongside Rhys, just barely grazing her breasts against his exposed sides. 

“Did you know that Velaris has a delightful little shop that sells certain objects to enhance one’s sexual pleasure?” She breathed, dragging a finger torturously slow down Rhys’ chest.

“Oh Feyre, and here I thought such adventures were too lowly for our esteemed High Lady?” Rhys’ voice shook as Feyre’s careful ministrations caused him to writhe under her touch.

Feyre paused in her slow and teasing exploration of her mate’s beautifully toned body and reached over the side of the bed, pulling the black and red leather flogger from the hidden bag under their bed. 

“Do I detect… leather?” Rhys asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Do you ever shut up?” She responded, suppressing a laugh, gripping the leather covered hilt of the flogger in her hand before getting on her knees to look over her mate’s splayed body.

She ran the mix of leather and suede strands across Rhys’ lower abdomen, causing him to suck in a breath as the unfamiliar sensations caused his skin to prickle. Feyre bit her bottom lip, continuing to run the flogger up and over Rhysand’s abs and his chest, taking her time around his nipples, causing them to peak. 

Feyre crawled on top of Rhys, the impressive length of him pressing into her leg. She hovered over him and pulled her arm back slightly, then flicked her wrist, the flogger swinging down to hit Rhys. At the contact, his back bowed and a groan escaped his mouth. 

“Feyre, by the Cauldron,” he exclaimed, his cock twitching underneath Feyre. She grinned devilishly and repeated the motion again. Rhys pulled at the restraints, gasping at the sting of the flogger. 

Feyre started alternating between running the leather strands over his strong torso and hitting him. Rhys was practically puddy in her hands with each hit, the bed shaking and the headboard groaning with each jerk. 

Pre-cum crested the wide head of his cock, dripping onto his stomach and Feyre moaned at how primal and sexy it was to be able to bring the most powerful High Lord in history to the brink of orgasm simply by using her hands and the smooth strands of the flogger. She gripped his cock in her free hand and Rhys jerked again, a low moan rumbling in his chest when she fisted him and began to move.

Between the pumping of her fist around his cock and the sting of the flogger, Rhys was coming undone. The groans issuing from his sensual mouth melded into an unintelligible string of them, between gasps of her name. Feyre could feel as his cock hardened and thickened as he drew closer to completion. 

“Come for me, Rhys,” she whispered, and that was his cue. His moan tore out of his throat and cum shot through Feyre’s fingers in thick bursts. Feyre’s mouth popped open slightly as she took in the sight of her mate, completely undone, skin slightly pink from the ministrations of the flogger with sweat coating his skin.

“Feyre,” he mumbled, pulling at the ropes binding his wrists together. “I could get rid of them myself, but I’d rather you free me.”

She reached behind her and removed the bindings on each of his ankles before crawling over him to release his hands. Rhys removed the blindfold and then promptly flipped Feyre on her back, a wicked gleam in his violet eyes.

“My turn,” and he tore the corset in two, freeing her breasts. “Hmmm,” a lick of his lips, “I hope you weren’t too attached to that.”

Feyre didn’t care, couldn’t care as the hungry gleam in her mate’s eyes shook her to her core - she could already feel the slickness between her thighs. Rhys gave her a knowing smile before leaning over to clamp his mouth over one of her nipples, his hand massaging the other. She gasped as he bit her and promptly ran his tongue over her abused nipple, soothing and sucking.

He released her breast and Feyre almost complained but he started trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her stomach, his hand traveling down to settle between her legs, exploring, teasing. Feyre pushed her hips up, urging Rhysand to slide his fingers inside of her. Rhys laughed huskily against her skin and tore the flimsy excuse for undergarments off his mate, the scraps tossed aside as slide his fingers between her folds, indeed finding them slick. 

“You’re so ready for me, Darling,” he said, breath heating her stomach. Feyre squirmed as Rhys circled her clit, deftly massaging her throbbing centre. She gasped as he finally slid a finger inside of her, still using his thumb to massage her clit. He shifted down on the bed and Feyre could have sworn she would combust just by the look they shared as he lowered his mouth to replace his thumb. Feyre gasped out, one hand fisting in the sheets and the other in his silky, midnight hair. 

Rhys’ tongue flitted over her clit as he slid a second finger inside of her. Feyre’s back bowed, her hips pushing into his mouth. Rhys run his teeth over her clit and a cry escaped her mouth at the same time she tugged on his hair. Rhys moaned against her and sucked on her clit causing her hips to buck. Feyre could feel the storm building inside of her, just about to break. Rhys sucked on her clit again and the waves of her orgasm crashed through her. Rhys removed his mouth and fingers and Feyre attempted to gather her bearings. 

Her legs felt like jelly but Rhys reached for Feyre’s hands and pulled her towards him. Feyre’s face was mostly lax, but Rhys pressed a crushing kiss fully on her pink lips and the spark reignited within her eyes as she kissed him back with equal fervor. Rhys motioned for Feyre to get on her knees and as she moved to turn, he took her by the hips and flipped her over himself.

A breath of forced air whooshed through Feyre’s teeth but Rhys wasted no time as he pulled Feyre to her knees, smacking her delectable ass, once, twice, three times until it was slightly pink. Feyre groaned, long and deep in her throat at the sudden contact. Rhys lined his still erect cock up with her entrance and slammed into her in one hard stroke. 

Feyre cried out, her knees almost collapsing with the force of Rhysand’s desire. He held her steady, hands gripping her hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh before he started pounding into her. Hard, fast. Feyre’s face smooshed into the blankets, muffling the shrieks tearing from her throat. “Rhys!”

“Come on, Darling. I’ve got you.” His breathing was laboured, sweat dripped down his face. He spanked Feyre again and she screamed as he timed it with a particularly deep thrust. Feyre felt him pounding into her, hitting the spot she so desperately needed him. Her senses were shattering, obliterating with every stroke. Feyre felt her orgasm building again, her legs began shaking and the waves of pleasure started cresting through her body. Feyre cried out and stars danced in her eyes, Rhys slammed into her fully and Feyre fell to pieces. Her orgasm crashed into her at the same time Rhys spanked her again, spilling into her at the same time as she came and Feyre no longer knew her name. 

Rhys had bowed over her back, one arm wrapped around her middle as he panted into her sweating back. He caught his breath and pulled out of her, cum dripping out of her slick cunt to land on the sheets. 

“That is so fucking hot,” he groaned, flopping down on the bed beside Feyre’s already limp body, not caring for the cum on the sheets. He gathered his mate into his arms, face to face. Feyre grinned sleepily at him, her haired mused sexily in that just-fucked way. 

“I had meant for that to be about only you. I guess my plan backfired.” She muttered, eyes slipping closed.

Rhys leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. “It wouldn’t have been the same if I couldn’t thoroughly fuck you in return.” 

Feyre stopped responding, her breathing evening out. He smiled as she drifted off in his arms and reached over to grab the flogger. He touched the smooth strands, and began planning how he would return the utter world-shattering his mate had given him with their new toy.


End file.
